figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters (Miasmon)
In Miasmon, Monsters are Miasmal Apparitions that can be fought in battle or cloned and trained to fight for the player. Cloning Although monsters are by nature wild and ferocious, the Elarna developed miasmal technology allowing them to train monsters to fight for them. Francis Marmalade later reverse-engineered their technology to create Miasmachines and Gauntlets. To train a monster, it must first be cloned, which requires collecting its essence. Essence is collected by and stored in the trainer's Gauntlet. It can be obtained by defeating wild monsters, ea... Although it was planned that each family would have a shared essence pool, this was not implemented, and the essence collected from evolved monsters is useless and does not allow for cloning of them or their prevolution. Essence can also be received directly from others, as in the case of Protonculus and the Curator's sidequest. Once essence is obtained, an Essent monster can be cloned at a Miasmachine for a fee dependent on the monster's type. These fees range from trivial (5 Syanra) to prohibitively expensive (9999 Syanra). A newly-cloned monster is immediately added to the Gauntlet, which can store up to 6 monsters and control them in combat. Additional monsters can be left in the Miasmachine. Levelling The maximum level possible for monsters on Fracture is 30. There is, however, an in-game level cap of 10, enforced by the player's gauntlet. At every level, a monster receives a bonus. These bonuses are observed on all monsters, including wild ones. At all even levels, monsters receive a +1 bonus to one of their vital stats. This is permanent and stays the same across evolutions. At all odd levels, monsters receive access to a new skill. Levels 3 and 5 grant a Tier 1 skill (with the two default skills they start with making 4) and levels 7 and 9 grant a Tier 2 skill. Tier 1 skills can be changed at a Miasmachine by using a Rank I Crystal, but Tier 2 skills are permanent. Evolutions As a monster levels up it is meant to evolve through a number of forms. These are indicated by evolutionary stages. Each monster begins as an Essent, and then progresses to Transient, Prime and ultimately Paragon. Due to the low level cap, only a single evolution is possible. This takes place upon reaching level 6; it can be postponed by pressing Z and will be available again at each subsequent levelup. In most cases, this is a transition from an Essent form to a Transient form. However, a few families do not have a Transient form, and the monster therefore evolves directly into a Prime form; these are the only Prime-stage monsters found in-game. No Paragon-stage monsters can be observed. A special case is the Totemnal stage. Totemnal is a special stage outside of the typical evolutionary progression. A totemnal evolution is caused by using a Totem on an Essent monster, but only a few specific Totem-Essent combinations will actually yield a Totemnal-stage monster. A Totemnal monster is no longer able to evolve normally, but if a monster family has multiple Totemnal forms, Totems can be used to repeatedly swap the monster between them. List of Monsters The in-game bestiary has space for 93 monsters, but 11 of those are not implemented and can never be filled; 11 more can only be found as enemies. It is impossible to collect—or even observe—the remaining 71 monsters in one playthrough, because several require a particular totem from the Matena Sanctuary or essence from the Curator's sidequest. Bestiary The following is a list of all monsters in the in-game bestiary. # Protonculus # Pyrosimos # Hydrosimos # Aerosimos # Geosimos # Sparkpup (unobtainable) # Hotdog (unobtainable) # Merrowet (unobtainable) # Sahuagirl (unobtainable) # Wingecko (unobtainable) # Featheraptor (unobtainable) # Gruul # Grarl # Griffuul # Modestoat # Sinistoat # Dextotter # Meep # Dododo # Carminymph # Heirubeus # Incubuzz # Cyanymph # Damserulean # Sirenymph # Worker # Forman # Pterosol # Pteradiance # Roth # Liethon # Vega # Achernar # Fluffnugget # Studmuffin # Arph # Howlucea # Vampurr # Vampiger # Wrember # Burnd # Jadra (unobtainable) # Emeraldra (unobtainable) # Leafish # Barkuda # Fungoblin # Sporc # Psytick (unobtainable) # Chrysophage (unobtainable) # Humbug (unobtainable) # Gobhopper (unobtainable) # Celestyke (unobtainable) # Celestronaut (unobtainable) # Tendriloon # Snapdragon # Citrusaur # Allosatsuma # Pebbill # Runeagle # Bashfoal # Emberass # Bristleech # Hirsutinea # Mycoxa # Tarsushroom # Steggo # Stegospear # Ammos # Palaeos # Axelotl (unobtainable) # Sabremander (unobtainable) # Scentinel # Defendursa # Runebug (unobtainable) # Crypticada (unobtainable) # Squisp # Octoneiros # Skularna # Skelarna # Fossizzle # Kitin # Kitodonata # Beek # Trilobone # Triloblade # Phlegmatimp # Sanguimp # Drak (unobtainable) # Drair (unobtainable) # Crowbat # Corvern # Byzite (unobtainable) # Gworm (unobtainable) Unlisted List of monsters which are not included in the bestiary: # Wolflare # Undiva # Serpinion # Garuulf # Estoateric # Papagogo # Presidant # Antares # Angelpus # Twiliger # Phoenexplode # Emeraldra2 (placeholder name) # Bushark # Sporgre # Crystantula # Scaraball # Hydrangea # Tangerex # Roc # Stegosword # Fossilich # Komodao # Draguardian # Atmantis # Krakoneiros # Duskelarna # Cholerimp # Drarch # Gworm2 (placeholder name) # Yinyegg # Gargolith # Angelith # Codaver # Rottacean # Wisperch # Naztec Category:Miasmon Monsters